Episode 7766 (26th December 2011)
Plot Becky is touched when the Croppers insist that she comes back from hospital with them and Sylvia prepares a welcome home lunch. Becky soon has a run-in with Steve, but Kylie, Roy and Hayley assure Becky they believe she's innocent and encourage her to pick herself up and prove everyone wrong. Taking this on board, a purposeful Becky strides into the police station to make her next move. At the same time, Deirdre tells Tracy that she can't lie for her anymore. A row breaks out just as Steve walks in. As Tracy talks her way out of trouble with Steve, Becky asks the police to investigate a serious assault, revealing how Tracy has wrongly accused her of pushing her down the stairs and causing her miscarriage. Tracy is caught in the headlights when the police arrive at the Rovers and question her about Becky's allegations. Refusing to discuss it, Tracy flees upset as Becky urges Steve to wake up and see what a lying bitch Tracy really is. Back at No.1, Tracy tells Deirdre that it's now imperative they keep up the lie, otherwise she could end up back in prison. Meanwhile, when Karl suggests that it's time Eva started paying some rent, Nick suggests that she should get a flat with a friend. However, Eva misconstrues this and excitedly thinks that Nick wants them to move in together. Jumping the gun, she puts a deposit on a flat for them. Nick tells her that he really likes her but isn't ready for them to live together yet. Chesney is left holding the baby when Katy has a girls' night out with Anna, Izzy and Fiz, Sylvia continues to bang on about Milton, while Sian is gutted when she hears that her dad is refusing to attend her wedding. Later, it's her and Sophie's hen night and after a game of Mrs and Mrs, Sally makes a touching speech. However, Amber soon takes Sophie to one side and tells her that she's making a mistake by marrying Sian, before leaning in for a kiss. Witnessing the tail-end of Amber's trick, Sunita lays into her before deciding that it's time the Websters know that Sophie is having doubts about the wedding. Norris prepares for a musical competition with Sylvia. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Ava & Isla McCulloch (Uncredited) Guest cast *Detective - Marie Critchley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Side ward *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and interview room Notes *This episode was originally commissioned as two separate half-hour episodes, but it ran as a double episode with two production codes at 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky returns home from hospital, determined to fight back, leaving Tracy unprepared when the police turn up at the Rovers to question her; and Amber causes trouble on Sophie and Sian's hen night. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,470,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Fiz Stape: "Aww, lads! Will you be alright looking after my Hope an' all?" Kirk Sutherland: "Yeah, course! I've looked after Liam loads." Fiz Stape: "Oh-aye, piece of cake?" Kirk Sutherland: "I'm alright, ta. I've just had a mince pie." Category:2011 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns